crimson rose
by StariChanx
Summary: Mey rin contained a sickness but shows no evidence. Her sharp pain grows deeper. she will hide her pain to not let anyone worry. but how far is she willing to hide it? What will happened if the others notice she stop making progress and that her secret sickness has gone to far!


In this story Mey rin fears of her everyday life. She would someday leave. She thought this is no place for an assassin. She also didn't want to leave the mansion, where she accidently contained a sickness. But what will happen when the people around her start noticing she stopped progress and that her sickness has gone way too far?

-Shipping's are involved but it will be a surprise, and I don't own the characters.-

In the afternoon, a red head was tired in her room from being yelled by Sebastian. Mey rin let her hair down and took the weapons out of her dress. Then she fell on her bed feeling exhausted. She took of her glasses and closed her eyes. She didn't feel like making mistakes any more. But she couldn't carry her sickness any longer. She had a sharp pain in her chest every since the last month. She didn't want any one to worry. She was afraid of what might of happen to her it didn't heal. She was afraid of fainting while working through her chores.

She always wrapped her hand around her stomach making the pain go away. She was lucky no one noticed. But sad seeing her co-workers didn't care. Mey rin had a time when her pain came back when she was serving a guest. She had to hold it deeply. Even her tears.

Right now she let her tears slip down her cheeks while she let out a whimper.

Her life was hard. With the pain, the mansion's protection, and her job. She was the only woman in the house. She had always thought she was ugly. She had no family. She had crimson eyes and somewhat spiky hair from the bottom. She didn't quite organize her hair. Her looks didn't quit matter to anyone or so she thinks. She didn't even look like an assassin. Even though she appeared to be a highly ranked sniper. Being a sniper was part of her job. She had to protect the mansion from any intruders. Her main job was just serving, cleaning, and lots of household work. It was a maid's job after all.

Before even thinking at all, her pain came back. And this time it stunned her completely. She was in serious pain.

Somewhere in the backyard, finny was leading a bird into a cage. He looked at the backyard and took a deep breath. He finished his work. When heading straight to the mansion, his ears heard a short faint cry. He looked up at one of the windows of the mansion seeing that's where the cry was heard. He went straight into the halls and heard no foot steps. Was he actually the only one who heard the cry? Still confused, he continued to search for the cry. Suddenly when searching for the cry, he lost track.

He turned around closing his eyes and stood completely still. He then heard a really short thump probably on the ground. He opened his eyes and ran to the sound. As he headed towards a door, he stopped. He was in front of Mey rin's door.

Finny didn't intrude but he didn't knock either. He twisted the door knob gently knowing he was at the door. But there was no answer.

He then knocked. Still no answer. He thought about getting Sebastian. But then he would start yelling.

Finny stood there figuring what he can do. He wasn't really wise. But it took him nearly 10 minutes to come up with something. But he knew he couldn't stand there. He rushed into the halls and went downstairs. His face was smashed into a pan, which was actually supposed to hit him.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Finn looked up at bard, who had a tired and angry face.

"I'm almost done with my work so you better tell me what you want before I start to not care."

"I wanted to say I think someone in trouble."

"Who?"

Bard suddenly got interested in hearing finny. For once.

"I heard a strange noise coming from Mey rin's room."

Bard looked at finny with a sharp look.

"How do I know you're not paranoid?"

"Because I heard a strange noise and a short faint cry, well….it sounded more as a whimper though."

Finny stood right in front of bard showing no joke. Bard turned around and looked up. Was he really serious?

Bard said a soft "okay" when suddenly finny pulled him and started to run upstairs. Bard, who was now angry, yanked finny. Both men fell down. But finny got up quick and saying. "We're here!"

"Don't you think that's why I yanked you?!"

Bard, who was still angry looked up seeing finny gone and the door being opened. "What kind of manners does this idiot have?!" Bard shook his head and looked into the room. He saw red with red.

Red Blood and red hair on the ground.


End file.
